L'Aigle de la Résistance
by aurorambrose
Summary: Daniel Ambrose, tout juste trente ans, est nommé Ministre de la Magie en 1976, alors que la bataille contre Voldemort et ses Mangemorts fait rage. Pour accomplir sa mission, le talentueux sorcier devra affronter ses démons, maitriser ses émotions et ses pulsions qui tendent vers la vengeance. Épaulé par son mentor Albus Dumbledore, les défis qui attendent le Ministre sont nombreux.
1. Chapter 1: Un aigle au ministère

Bonjour à tous!

J'ai lu pas mal de fics et j'ai décidé de me lancer, de voir ce dont j'étais capable.

J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira

Bonne lecture

* * *

_Daniel Ambrose, Ministre de la Magie (1976- …), _

_Bureau personnel_

Sa tête reposant sur ses doigts, Daniel Ambrose réfléchissait. Cela ne faisait que deux petits mois qu'il était Ministre de la Magie. Son élection avait littéralement déchaîné les foules, car les temps étaient durs, et son prédécesseur, Lord Burtinton, avait déçu les espoirs placés en lui. Le peuple des magiciens vivait depuis le début des années 50 la période la plus sombre de son Histoire, depuis que Lord Voldemort, ou plutôt celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, si l'on écoutait le sorcier de la rue, semait la terreur au nom d'une grandiloquente idée de restauration d'un monde de la magie épurée des sang-de-bourbes et des sang-mêlés.

Or, depuis le début des années 70, Lord Voldemort, incontestablement, montait en puissance. Il avait rallié à sa cause une armée des plus répugnantes formée de ramassis de Détraqueurs infidèles, de féroces Géants, et d'Inféris grouillant. Les apparitions de la Marque des Ténèbres étaient plus fréquentes, on dénombrait toujours plus de Mangemorts et les meurtres de Moldus se multipliaient. C'était une époque de terreur sournoise, et personne ne pouvait s'estimer à l'abri. Lord Burtinton s'était farouchement battu depuis son élection en 1968, alternant les tentatives de dialogue et la fermeté avec les mages noirs, mais il n'avait pu parer l'avancée de Voldemort, et le Ministère n'inspirait que du dégoût à l'opinion magique.

En janvier 1976, le ministère avait basculé. Bon nombre de magiciens importants, des mage-istrats, des avomages et des bureaux-mages s'étaient retrouvés dans le hall du ministère pour demander- quoiqu'exiger serait le terme le plus approprié- la démission de Lord Burtinton. Las de ces années passées à combattre un mal inamovible, et plus encore à se défendre contre les attaques de la Gazette, Burtinton abdiqua. Ce fut alors un tourbillon dans la presse magique, et Albus Dumbledore fut désigné comme le candidat idéal.

Dumbledore n'avait-il pas déjà, en 1945, écrasé le mage noir Grindelwald ? N'était-il pas le sorcier le plus puissant de l'époque ? Ne possédait-il pas les connaissances les plus impressionnantes que l'on pouvait imaginer ? N'était-il pas la plus grande crainte de Lord Voldemort lui-même ? N'avait-il pas fait de l'Ecole de Sorcellerie Poudlard le lieu le plus sûr du Monde Magique ?

Après une semaine de silence insoutenable, Dumbledore prit la parole devant l'Assemblée Extraordinaire des Mages Electeurs qui représentait dans leur région tous les sorciers :

« Mesdames, Messieurs ! Vous m'avez fait parvenir à mon bureau de Poudlard une impressionnante pétition réclamant ma nomination au Poste de Ministre de la Magie. C'est un honneur considérable. Je sais que les attentes sont nombreuses, et je sais plus encore que les temps sont difficiles. C'est donc pour moi d'autant plus douloureux de vous annoncer que je n'accèderai pas à votre demande. En tant que Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des mages et sorciers, Président-Sorcier du Magenmagot, et Directeur de Poudlard, j'exerce déjà trois fonctions extrêmement importantes au sein du monde magique, et je me refuse à porter toutes les casquettes. Il me serait insupportable d'être considéré par beaucoup, et à raison, comme un sorcier omnipotent. De plus, je n'ai pas les qualités nécessaires pour être un bon Ministre de la Magie, je ne suis pas un bureaucrate, ni un grand connaisseur des subtilités de la politique. J'ai déjà mon rôle dans le combat rude que nous menons contre l'ennemi : je me bats à vos côtés, je protège vos enfants, je m'évertue à faire fonctionner la coopération magique internationale. Me nommer Ministre de la Magie n'apporterait rien de plus et ne nous garantirait en aucun cas la victoire.

Pour autant, il va de soi que le futur Ministre pourra compter sur mon entière coopération et mon soutien le plus total s'il le désire. Je resterai tel que j'ai toujours été, un homme qui combat l'obscurité et souhaite la lumière.

Les sorciers compétents sont nombreux. Même si cela peut paraitre déplacé, j'ai une recommandation à faire : Daniel Ambrose, directeur du Bureau des Aurors, qui obtient des résultats formidables depuis qu'il est en place, et qui saura préserver les intérêts du monde magique… »

Le nom de Daniel Ambrose n'avait même pas été évoqué par la presse. Bien sûr, son action déterminante dans l'arrestation de nombreux Mangemorts avaient fait la une ces derniers mots, mais beaucoup voyaient seulement en lui un homme d'action et pas un bureaucrate.

Mais Daniel Ambrose était bien plus que cela. Né en 1946, issu d'une lignée de magiciens puissants et respectés, il avait passé sa scolarité à Poudlard, dans la maison Serdaigle. Le Choixpeau se serait arraché les cheveux s'il en avait eu. Daniel avait en effet dans son esprit la loyauté chère aux Poufsouffles, le cerveau des Serdaigles, la ruse des Serpentards et le courage des Gryffondors. Après une intense réflexion, il décida que la maison bleue serait celle qui lui conviendrait le mieux.

A Poudlard, Daniel Ambrose épata autant ses condisciples que ses professeurs. Il était doué en tout, assimilait parfaitement les connaissances et était capable de produire une magie prodigieuse, alors que ses camarades balbutiaient du bout de leur baguette. Même s'il faisait partie des meilleurs dans toutes les matières, Daniel était largement supérieur aux autres en Potions (il connaissait de tête les recettes des mixtures les plus utiles), en Métamorphose (à tel point qu'il devint peu de temps après l'école un animagus déclaré) et en Botanique (il avait lui-même sa propre serre où il cultivait les plantes les plus mystérieuses). Après avoir obtenu tous ses Aspics avec la mention « Optimal », il s'engagea dans le bureau des Aurors où il gravit peu à peu les échelons, bien encadré et chaperonné par le plus illustre d'entre eux, Alastor Maugrey. Là, il se fit connaitre et craindre des mangemorts qui étaient souvent dépassés par la fulgurance de ses sorts et son habileté à utiliser dans les combats des formes non conventionnelles d'attaques, avec des métamorphoses et des plantes.

L'Assemblée Extraordinaire des Mages Electeurs fut divisée. Certains trouvaient Ambrose trop jeune et trop inexpérimenté. D'autres au contraire pensaient qu'on devait donner à la jeune génération l'opportunité de réussir là où l'ancienne avait échoué. Après plusieurs scrutins, Daniel fut élu Ministre de la Magie, pour une voix seulement. Il était le plus jeune de l'Histoire de la Sorcellerie à être élevé à ce rang.

Ainsi, dans son bureau, Daniel Ambrose réfléchissait. Il était perplexe, comme dépassé par la tournure qu'avaient pris les événements. Il savait qu'il ne devait son élection qu'au concours de Dumbledore et à l'absence de candidats sérieux, mais il avait la ferme intention de rendre la confiance qu'on lui avait accordée. Pour le moment, il n'avait eu que de la paperasse à signer et le feu de l'action lui manquait. Voldemort se faisait discret, voire absent, ou en pause. VIGILEANCE CONSTANTE ! lui avait dit Fol-Œil. Bien que jeune, Daniel savait pertinemment que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne resterait pas si longtemps inactif s'il n'avait pas un coup à préparer. Les Aurors étaient sur le qui-vive, à l'affut du moindre bruissement de Mangemorts.

Daniel balaya du regard son bureau, et il s'arrêta un instant sur l'armoire en chêne verni paré de dorures qu'il avait apporté depuis la maison des Ambrose. A l'intérieur se trouvait une singulière vasque en argent. C'était une Pensine, un cadeau de Dumbledore pour le féliciter de sa nomination. Il ignorait tout de cet objet avant qu'on le lui offre, mais il soupçonnait Dumbledore d'en être l'inventeur. Le Directeur de Poudlard lui avait dit alors : « Daniel, en tant que Ministre de la Magie, votre esprit devra rester clair et vos souvenirs accessibles à tout moment. Cette Pensine vous permettra de méditer à souhait. »

Au vu du nombre impressionnant de fioles remplies d'un étrange fluide blanc, qui étaient soigneusement stockées dans son immense armoire, Daniel Ambrose avait en effet l'esprit très occupé.

Lentement mais sûrement, il s'approcha de l'armoire et d'un coup négligé de baguette, il fit planer la Pensine vers le milieu exact de la pièce, prit une fiole et en versa le contenu dans la vasque. Il plongea la tête dans le récipient et fut immédiatement transporté dans un autre lieu, une autre époque…


	2. Chapter 2: La Proposition d'un Serpent

Voici le nouveau chapitre: "La Proposition d'un Serpent"

Et la première apparition d'un personnage que vous connaissez très bien.

* * *

Lorsque Daniel se releva, il constata qu'autour de lui tout était gris-beige, comme ces vieilles photos qu'on sort d'un album qu'on n'avait plus touché depuis des lustres. Il se trouvait dans son ancien bureau, à l'époque où il était encore Directeur du Bureau des Aurors. Daniel pourtant se rappelait précisément de la date, puisqu'il avait lui-même choisi son souvenir. Il s'agissait du 10 avril 1972.

Le bureau était plus petit, et bien moins décoré, mais Daniel l'adorait. Il était rempli de petits objets pratiques offerts par Maugrey : des couteaux empoisonnés, une Glace à l'Ennemi, des fioles de poisons et d'antidotes, une cape d'invisibilité de bonne qualité réalisée en matière spectrale, et un arbre à malice qui embaumait la pièce. Cet arbre était constamment entouré de petites lumières jaunes qu'il produisait lui-même et qui flottaient en permanence autour de lui, lui donnant un aspect féérique. Il ressemblait à un chêne mais en version minuscule. Daniel prenait grand soin de cet arbre car il était très pratique : on pouvait en effet récupérer les petites lumières flottantes et les poser sur un objet inanimé : celui-ci se retrouvait immédiatement dupliqué, sans conserver ses propriétés magiques. Cela permettait donc de créer des leurres, protéger les objets de valeur et duper les voleurs.

Daniel observa un moment son double qui était absorbé par la lecture de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ du jour. Bien sûr, LUI ne pouvait pas le voir. Le jeune ministre s'attarda sur les traits qui formaient son visage quatre ans plus tôt et ne put s'empêcher de constater avec mélancolie qu'ils ne portaient pas les stigmates du stress, de la fatigue, de l'anxiété et de la colère tout ce qui avait émaillé son quotidien au cours de ces dernières années.

Se glissant derrière le fauteuil, il scruta l'article de la Gazette qui relatait l'arrestation du Mangemort Keenan Eaton. Ce dernier était de triste renommée, puisqu'on l'appelait dans les journaux moldus « le boucher de Manchester ». Mais Keenan Eaton n'avait rien d'un Moldu, il était un sorcier particulièrement instable qui avait choisi de servir Lord Voldemort au début des années 70. Complètement fanatique, il commettait à l'encontre des non-sorciers des crimes inimaginables : dans les quartiers chics et populaires de Manchester, des familles entières étaient découvertes mortes dans leur maison au petit matin. Eaton ne se contentait pas de les tuer. Il découpait les cadavres et les disposait aux quatre coins de l'habitation. Toutes les semaines une nouvelle famille était ainsi sauvagement abattue au nom de Lord Voldemort.

Alastor Maugrey et Daniel Ambrose avaient pris en charge le cas Eaton. Il avait été plus difficile de le retrouver que de l'arrêter. L'homme agissait seul, sans communiquer avec aucun autre Mangemort. Il choisissait ses victimes au dernier moment, et agissait de nuit. Finalement, ils l'avaient intercepté peu avant qu'il ne commette une nouvelle atrocité, et il fut immédiatement transféré à Azkaban dans l'attente d'un procès qui fut expéditif, comme Barty Croupton en avait l'habitude.

Sur le journal figurait une photo d'Ambrose qui prenait décidemment mieux la lumière que son collègue Maugrey, déjà repoussant avec ses multiples cicatrices. En dessous de l'article principal, on pouvait lire un encadré intitulé : « Ambrose passe à l'action, un coup d'arrêt pour Vous-Savez-Qui ? », avec en illustration un dessin de Voldemort qui hurlait à la mort et tenait sa tête entre ses mains.

Soudain l'image s'agrandit jusqu'à prendre toute la page. Et Lord Voldemort cessa de hurler : son dessin le montra de face, marchant, comme s'il allait sortir du journal, comme s'il allait simplement franchir le seuil d'une porte. Le Daniel de 1972 se leva brusquement et lâcha le journal sur son bureau de peur que le dessin ne saisisse sa main. Mais Voldemort s'arrêta au moment où son visage remplit les quatre coins du cadre. Sa voix commença alors à siffler :

-Daniel Ambrose… Alors, comme ça, on se gargarise en lisant ses exploits dans la Gazette ?

Daniel était abasourdi par le spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Lord Voldemort s'adressait à lui à travers un journal. Essayant de ne pas trahir sa surprise mais aussi son appréhension, il répondit au Seigneur des Ténèbres :

-Voldemort… Quel étrange façon de rendre visite à un Auror… Passez me voir dans mon bureau un jour, en chair et en os, nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire.

Voldemort ricana, d'un genre de rire qui génère plus de frissons que de sympathie.

-Daniel, tu sais bien que j'adorerais venir te voir, mais vois-tu le Ministère a mis ma tête à prix ! J'espère que cette entrée ne t'a pas trop impressionnée ? Mais c'est bien sûr ! En tant qu'Auror, tu as vu bien des choses que beaucoup d'autres ne supporteraient pas de voir, n'est-ce pas ?

-Et bien des choses que vous avez vous-même générées, Voldemort, répliqua Daniel, les dents serrées.

-C'est la deuxième fois que tu prononces mon nom, tu es un homme courageux, pas comme tous les pleutres du Ministère qui m'attribuent des surnoms ridicules. Tu tiens bien de cet imbécile de Dumbledore, ton mentor, dit Voldemort, ses pupilles rouges intensément rentrées dans celles, bleues océan, de Daniel.

En l'entendant bafouer ainsi le nom de Dumbledore, Daniel eut une bouffée de colère, et prit courage :

-Très bien Voldemort, assez de bavardage comme ça. Vous n'êtes pas venu me voir pour me parler de votre nom, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, venons-en au but.

Le dessin de Voldemort s'anima un peu. Sa voix se fit plus basse, presque murmurée, d'une très grande intensité.

- Daniel, tu es issu d'une famille de sang-purs. Ta magie est prodigieuse et tes connaissances sont grandes. Tu les as mises au service d'une cause perdue d'avance. Le Ministère n'est qu'un château de cartes qui tombera bientôt sous ma coupe. Choisis ton camp. Avec moi, tu obtiendras des fonctions, des honneurs, des missions qui dépassent tout ce que tu peux imaginer. Je peux faire de toi mon Ministre de la Magie, je peux te permettre de pousser toujours plus loin tes expériences et t'apporter une reconnaissance que tu n'auras jamais aux côtés des égoïstes qui t'emploient actuellement. Nos valeurs ne sont pas si éloignées, Daniel, réfléchis-y. Tu as le feu de l'ambition en toi, tu n'as qu'à sonder ton esprit et tu t'en rendras compte. Tes exploits contre Eaton étaient amusants, j'en conviens, mais franchement, travaille pour moi et je te donnerai de meilleures proies.

Interloqué, Daniel regardé Lord Voldemort dans les yeux et attendit une bonne dizaine de secondes avant de donner sa réponse. Ses mains tremblaient et un léger sourire déforma sa bouche.

-Alors vous êtes venu me recruter ? Railla-t-il. Vous me connaissez mal, Voldemort. En effet, j'ai de l'ambition, je ne m'en cache pas, mais pas au point de rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et sa bande de fanatiques. Si je dois obtenir de la gloire, ce sera en débarrassant le monde de la magie de votre nuisible présence. Comme je vais me débarrasser de ce nuisible journal !

Daniel, les yeux emplis de rage, leva brusquement sa baguette magique et souffla :

-_Incendio !_

Aussitôt, le journal prit feu, et, alors que le papier se consumait, le visage de Voldemort de tordit de colère :

-Tu le regretteras Ambrose, et tu auras bientôt de mes nouvelles, plus tôt que tu ne le penses !

Le Daniel de 1976 avait observé la scène calmement, il la connaissait par cœur. Il s'extirpa de son souvenir pour revenir dans son bureau de Ministre. Il regarda sa montre à gousset : son rendez-vous avec Maugrey et Dumbledore n'allait pas tarder à commencer…


End file.
